Contaminated City
by The Last Comet
Summary: Death City completely sealed from the world due to the increased amount of insanity. Maka, Black star, and Kid along with their respective weapons have to investigate and remove the cause of this madness.
1. Starting

AN: I do not own Soul Eater it belongs to Atsushi Ōkubo. I actually got this idea out of nowhere in a dream. I don't know if there is going to be an official pairing in this story I would have to find out later.

* * *

It has been years since Death City was sealed in an enormous invisible biohazard dome hiding it from the world outside. The madness is reduced to a minimum on the world but it seems that it is in high concentration in this city and it keeps increasing.

"Even with The Kishin Asura dead, insanity is still growing. Oh well, we'll get to the bottom of it soon." Death said starting in a dark tone quickly becoming cheery.

"You're taking this a little leniently, aren't you?" Spirit walked up by him, "Unless you already had a plan to stop all this madness in the air."

"Of course I have a plan; I will send them to investigate."

"So, you are sending in the Spartoi?"

"No, I don't want to involve too many people" Death looked through the mirror watching the insanity grow out of hand."I will be sending the usual team." His voice remaining as chipper as ever.

"What, you're planning to send my little Maka out there?"

"She's 18 now, and you know that she can take care of herself, so let her breath." Stein strolled in with three bodies wondering behind him.

"I will be fine dad." She was only able to muster a small smile, Soul then gripped her hand, trying to comfort her now fragile soul.

"I know this is short notice for you, but I have a mission for all of you." Death pointed to them in a frivolous manner.

"Yahoo! The all mighty me should be able to do this, with no problem." Black star pumped his fists in the air and directed his thumb toward his face.

"You don't know what the mission is yet," Soul said trying to calm him down.

"Where is Tsubaki?" Spirit asked.

"She is helping Kid with something"

"I've already contacted Kid, here is your assignment," Lord Death gave an imperceptible sigh as he saw Maka lift up her face with her hands gripped to Soul and Black Star's hand. "You have to investigate and remove the source of this lingering madness."

Maka feigned a smile to Lord Death, not even once making eye contact with Spirit, "We will be right on it!" She bowed and started pacing to Kid's mansion with Soul and Black Star trailing behind.

"Maka..." Spirit sadly whispered as Maka's frame slowly disappeared.

"She is still pretty torn up about her death," Stein stated.

"Even insanity will reach someone like her." Death put his big cartoony hand on his shoulder causing Spirit to gaze directly at him.

"She is the kind of person that Maka and I will never forget. Even I'm still grieving" Spirit started walking out of the death room with a small grin on his face, heading back to his office. "Goodnight, Kami" was the last thing he uttered before vanishing from the room.

* * *

An: This story I actually have a lot of plans for (even though this chapter went in a completely different direction I was thinking of), I just have to get those plans in order. Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Think

AN: I do not own Soul Eater it belongs to Atsushi Ōkubo. Enjoy Ch.2!

* * *

Maka continued dashing to Kid's house ready to just finish this mission. "Hurry up; we have to initiate a plan to stop this madness."

They were still tracking behind her, seemingly calmer than she is being at this moment. They just seem to look at each other, not wanting to bring anything up, even Black star decided to keep quiet.

"Hey, so you all got the news?" Tsubaki went up to them, and gave Maka a big embrace.

"I'm fine, really" Maka released herself from Tsubaki's grip and smiled. "So, do we have a plan?"

Kid walked over to the group and gave his casual smirk saying, "Yes, we do have a plan," Liz and Patty pulled out a giant whiteboard as everyone else began taking their seats around the table, symmetrically as Kid would want it.

"The operation is really simple" Liz began pointing at random scribbles as if the new plan is completely ingenious. "We should disperse into just teams of weapons and miesters since because of the Kishin's high frequency of madness plus the concentration of it here." Liz turned back to them, knowing that they knew what detrimental things would happen if they paired a technician with a weapon in this potent air."Here, take these," Liz handed them white slips of paper with details of their plan. "We are staying with Kid control his asymmetriphobia, so you should know who your designated partner is."

"If you find anything out, immediately tell us your location through your mirrors or cell-phones." Kid said as he came really close to Maka's face to fix her pig-tails.

"I thought I had those perfect." Maka became a little flustered.

"They were just a millimeter off." He smiled as he walked back to Liz.

After a while, Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, and Black Star meandered out of the mansion giving their goodbyes and see you laters'.

Soul and Maka walked to the park after saying goodbye to Tsubaki and Black Star. The only sound in the air was the crickets playing their orchestra, everything else stayed silent as Soul and Maka remained pensive.

Maka sighed and started walking home, Soul followed behind. "I will go ahead and make dinner."

"Are you okay fighting without a weapon?" Soul grasped her hand to slow her down.

Maka stared deeply into his eyes, trying to sort out her thoughts, and then dragged Soul home. "I'll be fine, I train with Nygus and Black Star every week for a reason." she said when they got to the apartment.

Maka went ahead to the kitchen and made curry and Soul went to the couch to watch TV as (cat) Blair was resting on the table. After a while Maka called for dinner, "Eat up," she said as she set the curry on the table and started eating.

Soul turned off the TV and headed to the table to eat, when he noticed by the time he sat down Maka already finished eating. "How did she finish eating so quickly!?" He thought.

Maka cleaned her portion of the dishes and strolled pass Soul saying "I'm going to bed, g'night." with a small grin.  
"Okay, night Maka," Soul said, not wanting to ask if something is wrong. He knew Maka long enough to understand that she can control her own demons.

Maka left her door creaked open so she didn't seem to lock away her partner. She sat petting Blair on her bed, intensely in thought.

Blair sat up and licked Maka's hand, "What's on your mind Maka-Nyan?" She gazed up at her with her feline eyes glistening in the moonlight. Maka looked back down at her but didn't respond. "You can tell me anything." Blair nuzzled her head in Maka's chest.

Maka sighed "Okay." She cradled Blair and mustered, "It's just that everything is happening so fast. First my Mom then this and…. My dad"

Blair licked Maka's cheek and hopped to the lower half of the bed "Don't worry; I'll keep your dad in line." Blair said with a wink causing Maka to sweat drop, then her voice went into a softer tone as she said "And also the world has a funny way of working out, you just have to carry on."

Maka smiled a bit as Blair started to snooze. "It's strange how you can always give me advice on everything." She said, as she pulled the covers over her shoulders and fell into a deep slumber.

The moon began dripping sickly crimson red blood, as it laughed maniacally. Three bloodshot eyes, craving madness, stared at Maka as she slept. "I will have your soul, Maka dear." It slurped up its drool and continued glaring at her.

* * *

An: Hope you liked it, I think Blair is actually a nice person than people take her to be, she is just a very tactile person.


	3. Dear Agony

AN: I do not own Soul Eater it belongs to Atsushi Ōkubo. Oh, and just a precaution because I'm paranoid, this chapter is in Maka's POV.

* * *

"I have to get out of here!" I yelled, banging the white porcelain walls of this room. "I have to save them." My voice kept getting more and more desperate.  
My voice kept echoing on the walls going through me like sharp knives and my friends shrill screams caused my blood to boil even more.

I could hear maniacal laughter in the distance as the floor began to crack open with red lava oozing out causing me to back into a corner. "Who are you?" I yelled into the empty air. The laughing became more labored and tore with insanity.

"I will never tell you, Maka, dear." It said in a raspy voice, before a giant gray ashy hand came out of the lava filled ground and grabbed me, sending me to Hell's gate.

I could hear my high-pitched scream echo in my ears. My body slammed against the hot red ground, singeing every fiber of my skin.

By the time I got up clown-like arms sprouted from the ground and brought me to my knees. A hand graced itself on my chin tilting my face up, I couldn't believe who I saw, "Kishin" I spat in disgust.

"Well that is no way to act." the Kishin chuckled in an almost paranoid way.

"How are you alive?"

"Maka, dear," he turned away from my view, and hopped on a throne made of skulls, "You should be more worried about your little friends." his voiced boomed in crazed unadulterated psychotic laughter.

Stone cruxes cracked through the hot magma ground, revealing the silhouettes chained on it. My gaze became a mortified one, all of my friends dripping in blood, looking as if their souls have been ripped from their chest. "Let them go!" my lips moved on their own as I struggled with the clown appendages gripping my arms and sides.

He stared at me as if I was going to do something. "You should join them too!" He exclaimed in a raspy animal like voice.

The appendages stretched me out and shaped me up like a cross and a gag tie sealed my mouth.

The Kishin then jabbed spears into my sides and laughed in a sadistic clown-like way. I tried the best I can to hold back my tears but the pain got to me. Ropes shot from the ground, wrapping my limps tight and continued blistering my skin as the clowns strapped me to my cross.

Lava started to surround me, my cross was setting on fire, and my body is turning to ashes as my screams are muffled.

The Kishin then leaned in and whispered "Fear will always win."

I blacked out.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, I hope you liked Maka's dream.


End file.
